The present disclosure is directed toward efficient utilization of wireless bandwidth between a network and a mobile communication device. The bandwidth available for wireless transmission of messages is limited. It is, therefore, desirable to restrict or limit the transmission of extraneous or unnecessary data over a wireless network in order to conserve and optimize available resources. To this end, certain wireless messaging networks impose message size limitations restricting the maximum size of an electronic message transmitted over the wireless network.